


35 Ways Thay Said I Love You

by StarfruitHoney



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9712319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarfruitHoney/pseuds/StarfruitHoney
Summary: A whole mess of fluff for Valentine's Day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of http://trash-by-vouge.tumblr.com/post/132858041745/the-way-you-said-i-love-you this post
> 
> Song for 23 is https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BxtPbCYk-38 this
> 
> Make sure to hit up Bettyboop4w33t4's page for her version of all these prompts too! The differences will surprise you!

**1 As a hello**  
  
    It had been weeks since Rhys had last seen Jack. It was reasonable he supposed, Jack was raining hell down on a cluster of bandit camps that had seemingly popped up overnight, near some sensitive Hyperion research centers. It didn't make him miss Jack any less, as he laid across the big empty bed.  
    He'd never admit to Jack that he was missing the loudness that Jack seemed to exude. The way the man seemed to fill the room with an energy Rhys was hopelessly addicted to. It was possibly Jack's ego, Rhys couldn't be sure.  
    Naturally, when the door clicked unlocked, Rhys was the epitome of calm. He certainly didn't rush to the door in seconds, tripping over his long legs in the process. Jack didn't seem shocked when Rhys was right there at the door, wrenching it open and pulling Jack into a hug that was much too tight.  
    “Whoa, did’ja miss me much, Rhysie?” Jack chuckled gently as he began to wrap his arms around Rhys, pushing them into the penthouse so he could close the door proper.  
    Rhys shook his head softly. “I love you.”  
  
  
**2 With a hoarse voice, under the blankets**  
  
    It was the time of year that everyone on Helios got the flu, and while Rhys usually managed to avoid getting it, he was surprised to find out that Jack managed to get the worst of it. He’d been summoned up to the penthouse to find Jack miserably overheating on the couch, eating a bag of chips. Rhys vaguely wondered if this was how the man spent any sickness.  
    Timothy, of course, would always stand in, preventing people from finding out the CEO was vulnerable. He usually stayed in the office as much as he could. Naturally, this habit brought with it the fortunate assumption that Jack simply didn't want to get sick.  
Rhys pat a cold cloth on Jack's forehead while he grumbled under the covers. He had managed to get Jack to bundle up under a few comforters, and stay there until the fever broke, but he knew it wasn't a lasting solution. Jack would try and jump up and do something, driven crazy from being still and quiet for too long.  
    Rhys could only sit by his side, gently stroking Jack's hair for so long before he needed to get up and do his job. He made sure he could do it by Jack's side, putting paperwork on an unfortunate hold while he cared for the most powerful man on Helios. Jack would be quiet for a long time, before he would ask Rhys how things were going, seemingly unable to sleep. Rhys would give Jack a quick rundown of how Helios was running in his absence, before checking to make sure Jack was ok, or if he needed anything. Getting the man up to use the restroom was a fight, with Jack’s stubborn insistence that he didn't need someone to help him piss, and with the man’s weakened limbs making him unsteady and very much in need of someone’s help.  
    By the end of the day, Rhys was exhausted, and didn't even care about getting sick when he cuddled up to Jack. The man smelled like sweat and mucus in a way that made Rhys reconsider laying down next to him, but he didn't feel like moving. He felt Jack attempt to grab for him from under the covers, but he seemed to think better of it, instead, opting to lay on his side and look at Rhys. Rhys didn't expect the gentle look in his eyes, nor did he expect the soft murmured ‘love you’ as they drifted off to sleep.  
  
  
**3 A scream**  
  
    Jack had taken Rhys to a theme park, and Rhys had a feeling that it was intentionally to scare him with the large haunted house at the far end. Regardless, Rhys allowed himself to have fun, relishing in the fact that Jack had managed to scared himself with his own reflection, by the end of the house's scares. Rhys made sure to give his boyfriend a bunch of kisses, and assure him he's still a big bad CEO, and everyone still pisses their pants when they see him coming down the hallways at work.  
    After that, pulling Jack towards the line to the Tunnel of Love had been easy, even if he was grumpy. Once they were on the relaxing water ride, Jack even lightened up enough to flirt back, and nose into Rhys's neck. Luckily for Rhys, the ride was over before Jack could get too far into his mood. Rhys snorted at Jack's disappointment, before pulling him towards the large roller coaster. He had always wanted to go on one, but never found the time for it.  
    Rhys felt something pull back, and it took him a moment to realize Jack seemed to be nervously looking away from him. "Jack? Do you not wanna go on the coaster?"  
    Jack sharply looked back at him. "No! It's not that! I'm not- pff- I'm not scared of it I just..." He trailed off, and rubbed the back of his head. "Nah, never mind. Lets go, cupcake." It was Rhys's turn to be pulled along as Jack dragged him over to the ride's line. Rhys was surprised when he didn’t have to keep Jack from clearing the line, as he tended to do, instead ending up watching the man patiently wait, only tapping his foot a few times.  
    The excitement soon got to Rhys as they got on the coaster car. Jack glared daggers at the attendant when they fastened them in, despite the nervous explanation that he needs to be secured. Rhys glanced about nervously before the ride started, only looking back at Jack when the car lurched forward and they click click clicked up the track. Jack's eyes were screwed shut and he had a deep frown.  
    "Jack? Are you ok? The ride just-"  
    "I'm fine." Jack said, clearly not fine. "Jus' enjoy the ride, Rhysie."  
    Rhys could tell from the way Jack's voice sounded strained that he was clearly not enjoying himself. "Jack, if you don't like coasters, why did you even come with me on this one? You could have waited by the exit!"  
    Jack finally opened his eyes and looked over at Rhys, clearly about to argue, before his eyes were pulled to the front of the cart as his face paled. Rhys glanced over, realizing they had made it to the top of the hill, the few moments before the cart went over seemingly made longer with anticipation.  
    Jack held his breath as the car finally hit the tipping point, and Rhys could see that his knuckles were white where he gripped the bar. Rhys heard the others on the ride screaming in delight, but he was reaching over to rest his hand on Jack’s.  
    “I love you!” Jack blurted out, more a scream than a yell. “I love you and I thought you’d prefer it if I were here on this stupid freaking ride and not just waiting!”  
    Rhys tried to reassure Jack that the ride would be over before he knew it, but Jack seemed to ignore him in favor of shutting his eyes and actively ignoring that they were even strapped into a coaster. The few minutes were entirely too long, and not long enough. But Jack seemed glad that it was over, the restraint popping up and Jack quickly getting out of the seat on surprisingly shaky legs. Rhys followed, and gently lead Jack by the shoulders to the exit, pulling him to the nearest bench.  
    Jack scoffed, putting up a strong facade. “Pshh, that wasn't so bad.” He put his hands to his hips and pointedly didn't look at Rhys.  
    Rhys grinned mischievously. “Definitely not, that's why the entire park knows how much you love me.”  
    “.... Shut up”  
  
  
**4 Over a cup of tea**  
  
    Rhys rarely woke up before Jack, so naturally when Jack woke up to an empty bed, he couldn't help the surge of panic that rushed through him. It really wasn't his fault when he threw himself out of the room and practically slammed himself against the hallway wall. Jack was able to calm himself down once he tripped into the kitchen to find Rhys sitting in the breakfast nook, sleepily stirring a mug of- from the gentle floral scent, Jack assumed it was tea.  
    “Morning, babe. You’re up early.” Jack tried to keep his heavy breaths silent, not wanting to let Rhys know that he panicked. Rhys made a soft grunt, barely acknowledging Jack was even there. Jack sighed and put his hand on his boyfriend’s chair. “You make extra for me?”  
    “There’s some hot water on the stove. Tea is in the canisters.” Rhys’s voice sounded raw, like he might have been coming down with something. That explained the tea rather than coffee.  
    Jack hummed softly as he looked in the cupboards for his preferred tea- an Earl Grey. he fixed himself a mug, before sitting next to Rhys, and throwing an arm over Rhys’s shoulders.  
    “Sweetheart, you’re not sounding too good. You still wanna go into work, or do you need the day off?” Rhys looked up at Jack with big eyes, clearly not wanting to have to ask for the time off. “Rhys, don’t you even think about coming into work if you aren't up to it. I don't want you getting me sick.”  
    Rhys sighed and leaned into Jack. “Maybe I should stay home.” Jack winced at how painful Rhys’s voice sounded.  
    “Don’t worry about it, baby, you just rest up.” Jack kissed Rhys’s temple.  
    Rhys yawned, before nuzzling into Jack’s neck. “I love you, Jack.”  
  
  
**5 Over a beer bottle**  
      
    Rhys really wasn't sure how it happened, but he had ended up at his boss’s place, drinking a beer. The man stood tall and proud while Rhys shrank himself down in a chair. He couldn't really help the way his thoughts drifted while Jack animatedly threw his hands about, nearly spilling his beer more than once. It was one thing to hear second hand about the self made man, an entire other to see it in person.  
    Jack seemed to fill any space he was in, using the entire room to talk. He paced back and forth, swinging his limbs in an exaggerated manner, speaking loud enough Rhys could swear he heard echos in the distance. The man was a force of nature, and Rhys was truly glad to work as his assistant, even if he sometimes could be a bit… overwhelming.  
    “-And you, Rhysie! You, god, you’re like the best employee I have! I love you!” Rhys focused back in when he heard his name, hoping Jack didn't notice the way he had unfocused during his impromptu speech.  
    “What?” Rhys said, just above a whisper. “I- I’m sorry what?”  
    Jack’s face fell as he realized what he had said. “I- Not like that- Ha, could you imagine? No- I uhh, I l-love how you make my job easier, y’know, by doing shit I don't want to- heh- no not- not like that.” Jack grinned again, but Rhys could tell it was a nervous one. Jack wore the same smile whenever something didn't look like it was going his way.  
    Rhys smiled, reassuringly. “Sure, Jack. I’m glad to be of assistance.” Rhys hoped Jack could hear the underlying ‘I love you too.’  
  
  
**6 On a sunny Tuesday afternoon, the late sunlight glowing in your hair**  
  
    When Jack had picked the beach for a vacation, Rhys had seemed nervous. Jack didn’t know why until they were in the hotel room, and Rhys asked Jack for help removing his arm. Jack dutifully helped Rhys, only putting on a curious look before Rhys pulled out a rubber cap for the shoulder connection.  
    “It’s not waterproof. It’s not even sand proof. I’d just rather not risk it.” He had said, smiling nervously up at Jack. Rhys never asked for things from Jack, things like upgrades to his robotic arm. Jack loved it about him. Jack hated it about him.  
    “You could have said something you know. We could have-”  
    Rhys shook his head. “It’s ok, this is fine.” He nudged Jack gently, a mischievous smile splitting his face. “This way you have to stay near me, just in case I need help in the water. My own handsome lifeguard.”  
    Jack smiled back. The sun was setting over the sea, the golden hues casting a beautiful light over them both. Jack leaned in for a kiss, Rhys eagerly meeting him halfway.  
    “I love you, Jack.” He murmured.  
  
  
**7 As a thank you**  
  
    Rhys was used to walking into Jack’s office to find a body dead on the floor, with Jack standing tall, letting his anger ebb away. It was common really, and Rhys just got used to it. This time however, Jack wasn't facing the door, and Rhys knew Jack hadn't seen him yet. He cautiously cleared his throat, and waited for a sign that Jack had heard him.  
    Rhys could see the way Jack was breathing, heavy and ragged, shoulders tensed, head down, hands in tight fists. Rhys knew better than to walk up and put a hand on Jack’s shoulder, but he did anyway. Jack spun fast, fear in his eyes until he recognized the man in front of him. Rhys was pulled into a desperate hug, Jack burying his face in Rhys’s neck, just resting himself there.  
    “Jack? Are you alright?” It was quiet for a moment, so Rhys simply placed his hands at Jack’s sides, letting the man ride through whatever emotional outburst he was having. “Just breathe, Jack.”  
    Jack’s voice was hot and breathy on Rhys’s neck, making Rhys shiver. “I love you. I just- I really do.”  
  
  
**8 As an apology**  
  
    Around once a month or so, Jack would upgrade Rhys’s programming, sometimes he fixed actual problems, like the strange flickering that had started the monthly checkups, or the freak programing glitch that had given Rhys a constant headache when they got back from a trip on Pandora, but usually he liked to add in useless features just to mess with Rhys, like the ‘useful’ feature that allowed Rhys to scare his friends when he accidentally turned off all the lights in the house, and the entire residential sector of Helios.  
Rhys sat in Jack's chair, waiting for him to put the plug in his port, but Jack simply rattled off a list of changes that he had made, while rubbing Rhys’s neck with his free hand.  
    “- And I removed the loader bot hack tool. I don't know why you didn't like it, I thought it was funny!”  
Rhys smiled. “It’s not funny to have the loader bots scream in agony every time you have me access their programing, Jack.”  
    Jack scoffed. “Its freakin' hilarious and you know it.”  
    “And will you hurry up and-” Rhys turned his face slightly to look at Jack, and felt a painful pressure hit his echo-eye. He yelped and flinched away, and he heard Jack hiss in empathy.  
    “Shit, baby! I didn't expect you to turn your head! Are you ok? Oh my god, I love you- I didn't mean to- hang on lemme see that!” Jack was in front of Rhys now, hands at the sides of Rhys’s face trying to make sure he hadn't done any really bad damage. “Shit, shit, shit!”  
    Rhys smiled before opening his eye as carefully as he could, letting Jack see. “I think it just startled me more than anything, but it's nice to hear you still love me.”  
    Jack’s face soured, but he carefully examined Rhys’s face, before giving Rhys a soft kiss. “I always love you”  
  
  
**9 When baking chocolate chip cookies**  
  
    Jack usually didn't let Rhys cook, but Rhys was baking, more specifically mixing. Plus Jack was there to supervise, and make sure Rhys didn't make a mess. Even if it had ended in flour being tossed around and making a mess, it really was Jack’s fault for getting it in Rhys’s hair.  
    Rhys checked his recipe before tossing in the small chocolate chips and folding them into the dough. He was reaching for the cookie sheet when a strong arm was tossed over his shoulder, Jack easing up to his side.  
    “Hey Rhys, look over there.” Jack's voice was calm, stern even, Rhys glanced in the direction Jack had pointed, only to find nothing there.  
    “Jack, what-” Rhys looked back only to see Jack with wide eyes, and his fingers in his mouth. Rhys checked the bowl, and sure enough, Jack had taken a GENEROUS amount of dough. “You could have asked for a spoon, you dork.” Rhys gently knocked his fingers on Jack’s forehead.  
    “Nah, more fun to steal.” Jack grinned, before pulling Rhys into a cookie flavored kiss. “Makes me feel good.”  
    “Mhm. I love you, don’t change.”  
  
  
**10 Not said to me**  
  
    Jack almost always brought Angel with him to charity events, and Rhys always found himself distracted with watching the two. They worked well as a team, and both seemed to enjoy dominating Rhys’s time, occasionally slipping into small friendly spats about who Rhys liked best.  
    Today the father-daughter duo seemed to be content with each other, allowing Rhys to prepare fliers in relative peace, while they decorated Janey’s store for the Valentines bake sale. Angel’s excited giggles filled the air just as well as Jack’s booming laughter as they ran about, tossing glitter at each other in the most adorable decorating war Rhys had been witness too. Angel ran by his table, causing Jack to realize too late that he’d managed to miss Angel entirely, instead dousing Rhys thoroughly in the sweet pink glitter.  
    Rhys tossed him a loving glare before getting back to work. His fliers were almost all sorted- the top papers were definitely the most eye catching now- and he couldn't help the soft sigh as he stretched, ready to head out to get lunch. When he looked up, he saw Jack picking Angel up, Jack the clear winner, his face relaxed and happy.  
    “I love you, Angel.”  
  
  
**11 With a shuddering gasp**  
  
    Rhys’s breath hitched as Jack’s lips grazed his collarbone, hands running down Rhys’s sides. “G-gonna really enjoy this. Been thinkin about this since we kissed under your stupid plant.”  
    “M-mistletoe, Jack. It was- It wasn't meant for us, anyway.” Rhys tried to look at Jack, but the man seemed to be searching his pocket for something. “What are you-”  
    “What do you think, Rhysie? Not receipts. Dammit.” Jack shifted arms checking his other pocket. “I- shit really? Gonna be in my car, isnt it.” Jack sighed, letting his weight rest on Rhys gently. “God, I don't wanna go out in that snow.”  
    “We- We don't have to do anything. I mean, there's always tonight-” Rhys pulled Jack closer, not wanting him to leave.  
    “Mm. True. Do I want you quiet, that's the real question here.”  
    “I still have neighbors, Jack. I’m not going to- I don't want to have noise complaints!” Rhys felt his face heat up as Jack laughed.  
    “But that's how you know it's good!”  
“God, I can't believe I fell in love with you!” Rhys shuddered when Jack wiggled his hips. “Oh- I didn't mean-” He stuttered softly, and Jack put a finger to his lips.  
    “Nuh-uh, no take backs. You love me, and that's how it should be. Can’t have our feelings about each other be different now, can we?” Jack grinned, but it was nervous, calculating. He shifted and started to get up, forcing a rush of cold air over Rhys’s body.  
    “I- I love you.” Shuddering from the cold he reached for Jack, trying to bring that warm body back to him. Jack chuckled, but stood up anyway, leaving Rhys with a whine in his throat.  
    “Love you too, but- I’m gonna go out to the car, because I want to show you just how much.”  
    “Oh.”  
     
  
**12 When we lay together on the fresh spring grass**  
  
    Jack hadn’t almost fallen asleep, listening to the wind rustling the trees overhead. So what if he startled himself with a snort. He looked to his left where Rhys had set out the blanket to see Rhys smiling at him- the same way he smiles when he’s at home, like a loving welcome.  
    “It's nice, isn’t it? Not being in space?” Rhys’s voice was soft, just loud enough for Jack to hear him.  
    “Hm. Yeah, I guess it is. C’mere, the grass is nice- not as itchy as I remember.” Jack laid back and threw an arm out, inviting him over. Rhys decided to not waste the effort and just crawled over, nudging Jack with his knees when he curled up beside him.  
    “Your jeans have stains on them.” Rhys’s voice was warm as he trailed a hand up Jack’s chest, before resting it just under Jack’s collarbone. “I'm not gonna wash ‘em for you.”  
    “Wouldn’t ask you to.”  
    Rhys sighed, content. “I’ll still end up doing it. S’what happens when you love someone.”  
  
  
**13 In a letter**  
  
    Rhys kicked his feet softly as he looked down at the paper. Jack wasn't in the habit of sending him letters when he was down on Pandora, so Rhys naturally was suspicious as he gently opened the strangely perfumed paper. Inside was fancy stationary- the kind with plants embedded in it- and messy handwriting Rhys instantly recognized as Jack’s. The ink was a deep red, and Rhys was genuinely impressed Jack managed to write an entire paper in ink without mistakes. He was less impressed as he read the poem Jack had written for him  
  
_Your lips around my cock_  
_A sight I won't soon forget_  
_When your mouth's too full to talk_  
_Deprived of your greatest asset_  
  
_When you sit by my side, my sweet,_  
_I still can't even believe_  
_The way you look when it's me you greet_  
_Almost like you aren't here to overachieve_  
  
_I can't lie to you and you know_  
_I can't even bring myself to deny_  
_I live for every hello_  
_I die with every goodbye_  
  
_I need you to know it's true_  
_I need you to know 'I love you'_  
  
  
    Rhys couldn't stop the hysterical giggles from bubbling up. He’d never been so flattered, and so appalled. He reread the last few lines to himself, how Jack had managed to write something so romantic, after something so sexual, was beyond him. He grinned, thinking to himself that, perhaps, Jack deserved a little treat when he got home.  
  
  
**14 A whisper in the ear**  
  
    When all Rhys got was “help me” and a few guns and skull emotes in his most recently received Echo-Text, he knew his boyfriend was having a hard time. Rhys glanced at the clock, and decided it was time to take lunch. He quickly made his way to the hub to pick up some takeout- and he made sure to get some spicy kung pao- and headed up to Handsome Jack’s office.  
    The secretary gave him a nervous wave before letting him in, and Rhys almost stopped at the door when he saw the two scientists practically groveling for forgiveness to a very angry Jack. He was standing hands flat in the table, shoulders squared, daring anyone to stand up to him. Rhys naturally walked right up, placing the food on the desk and giving Jack a soft kiss to the cheek. “I love you.” He whispered into Jack’s ear, soft and sweet, holding a promise of fun in the future, before moving to Jack’s side.  
    Jack hadn’t budged, and continued glaring at the scientists, only the slight quirk of his mouth letting Rhys know he’d even noticed. “Looks like lunch is here. You two idiots better leave in 5 seconds of I’ll-” He didn't even have to finish his sentence. The two scientists immediately started to run for the door.  
    When the door slammed shut, and they were alone, Jack sighed, tension relaxing, and he reached over to the bag. “Smells good, what’d you bring?”  
    “Your favorite.” Rhys smiled. “Me.”  
  
  
**15 Loud, so everyone can hear**  
  
    “So Rhys, you wanna go out clubbing tonight? Maybe find you a nice guy to go home with?” Yvette wiggled her brows suggestively, while Vaughn laughed next to her.  
    “Pff- I've told you guys I'm not interested in picking guys up. Besides, I think my boss wants me to stay late again anyway. Might not see you guys until tomorrow.” Rhys laughed nervously. He hadn't really told them about his budding relationship with Handsome Jack. No one knew, and Rhys intended to keep it that way. Jack seemed like a very private person, and Rhys was too ambitious in his own right to use the CEO’s affection for him as a career boost.  
    But it made his friends think he was a social recluse, when he told them he’d been staying late to chat with his boss- not really a lie, Jack was his boss, and they did chat for some portion of the night- instead of going out with them on most fridays. Rhys had thought about coming clean and saying he was dating someone, but that was a slippery slope of his friends wanting to meet this mysterious boyfriend.  
    Really, there was nothing to be done, and Rhys had accepted that until his dying day his friends would question where he went every weekend, and he would simply have to suffer through his own lack of answers.  
    “Hello? Earth to Rhys?” Vaughn waved a hand in front of Rhys’s face, pulling him out of his internal thoughts. “Seriously, you’d think you were banging the boss the way you get all wistfully distracted about it.”  
    Rhys just about choked on his drink. “Oh come on you guys, that’s- ha that's ridiculous.”  
    “Yeah, Vaughn, there's no way Henderson is that good in bed. If anything Rhys is wistfully imagining all that money he can make.” Yvette laughed before turning to Rhys with a sly, knowing look on her face. “Unless you’re banging someone higher up the chain.”  
    Rhys knew his face paled a few shades before going red, but he took a well timed drink before faking a smug smile. “Yeah, because someone higher up the chain would notice me, a middle manager with illusions of grandeur.”  
    Vaughn gripped Rhys’s sleeve and pointed towards the central elevator. “Handsome Jack seems to! Bro, what did you do? He looks pissed!”  
    Rhys looked over, and yes, Jack did indeed look pissed, and was started heading over to their booth, eyes locked on him. Rhys thought through his day- had he forgotten plans he had made? Jack didn't usually take him out for lunch, and he couldn't remember if they had decided on a date. Jack stopped just outside the booth and motioned for Rhys to stand.  
    Rhys complied on shaky legs before whispering “Yes, Handsome Jack sir?”  
    Jack quirked a brow and his face relaxed. “Sir? Not ‘oh handsome love of my life, how was your day, I really missed you’.” Jack pitched his voice, clearly making fun of Rhys.  
    “I-” Rhys blanched. Jack didn't seem to be hiding anything, but Rhys still wasn't sure if he should act like he knew what was happening. “I’m sorry?”  
    “Rhys, sweetheart, you ok? You’re acting weird. I just came down to see if you ah, wanted to skip out early and join me for a nice dinner,” Jack gave him a lopsided grin. “Maybe stay the night too?”  
    Rhys glanced at his friends, who seemed rightfully shocked. “I- oh- sure, Jack. How- how was your day? You seemed kinda pissed when you came in.”  
    Jack immediately threw an arm around Rhys and buried his face in his neck, letting out a tired groan. “Soooooo many idiots, babe, so many. R &D airlocked not just 1, or even 3, but 7- 7 Rhys!- important experiments because some idiot couldn't stop shaking.” Jack gave Rhys a small kiss. “Figured seeing your cute face would cheer me up. Why are your friends keep givin' me a weird look?”  
    Rhys could tell his face was red, and he pushed Jack away slightly so he could see Jack’s face. “I didn't know if we were supposed to- I mean I didn't-”  
    Jack’s face was unreadable, when he placed a finger softly on Rhys’s lips. “You didn't tell anyone? You sweet little thing, you. I guess it's up to me then.” Jack smirked, before turning towards the rest of the hub and cupping his hands around his mouth.  
    Rhys watched with wide eyes. “Jack- no, what are you doing?!”  
    Jack started to bellow. “I AM JUST TELLING MY BOYFRIEND, RHYS- YOU KNOW THE SECURITY MIDDLE MANAGER- HOW MUCH I FREAKING LOVE HIM, EVEN IF HE'S AN IDIOT AND DOESN'T TELL ANYONE WE'RE DATING!”  
    Rhys grabbed Jack’s bicep trying to pull his arms down- to stop him from screaming out to the hub. His face heated with a fresh wave of embarrassment. “Jack, no! Please!”  
    “AND I LOVE HIM SO MUCH I'M TAKING HIM ON A NICE FANCY DINNER AND LETTING HIM STAY THE NIGHT AT MY HOUSE TO CUDDLE! THAT'S RIGHT, WE AIN'T EVEN GONNA HAVE SEX BECAUSE I JUST LIKE HAVING HIM NEAR ME!” Jack finally put down his hands and pulled Rhys close. “Then again, sex is fun. But you have tell me you want it tonight.”  
    Rhys pulled away and shoved his face into his hands, not wanting to look at anyone. “I can't believe you, oh my god.”  
He felt Jack gently wrap his hands around Rhys’s wrists, but he didn't try and pull them away, instead just waiting. “I do love you though, I don't care who hears.”  
    Rhys finally looked up, Jack kissing him the moment he could reach Rhys’s lips. “You’re an idiot, but I guess I am too.” Rhys looked back at his friends. “So- uhm, I guess now’s as good a time as any to tell you I'm kinda dating Handsome Jack?”  
  
  
**16 Over and over again, till it’s nothing but a senseless babble**  
  
    The first time Rhys had spent the night, Jack warned him he had nightmares frequently. But they had both slept soundly. It wasn't until Rhys had moved in that he remembered Jack telling him about it. He had woken up to Jack facing away from him, hands in his face, shaking like a leaf, and muttering something under his breath.  
    “Jack?” Rhys tentatively put a hand on Jack’s shoulder, and winced when Jack flipped around and he was suddenly pulled close, arms around him just slightly too tight. “J-Jack!”  
    “I love you.” Jack’s voice sounded broken, and gravely- like he wasn't fully awake yet. “I love you.” He repeated.  
    “I- I love you too, it's ok, Jack.” Rhys stroked Jack’s spine gently, fingers gently running along rope like scars.  
    “I love you” Jack murmured. “I love you, I love you.” He continued to repeat himself as held Rhys, his grip slightly loosening with each repetition until they fell back asleep  
  
  
**17 When the broken glass litters the floor**  
  
    “Come by the penthouse tonight, I got a surprise.”  
    Rhys didn't know what to expect, even after dating Jack for 3 years. Excitement clouded his mind as he took the private elevator. Maybe Jack had a special date planned. When the doors opened, Jack stood there in the nicest suit Rhys had ever seen him in.  
    “O-oh, was I supposed to dress nice? I didn't-”  
    Jack waved him off and pulled him into the kitchen. “It’s alright, we’re just eating here anyway.” A few bottles of wine sat on the counter next to the sink. Rhys noticed the oven was on, but whatever was inside seemed to be lightly smoking. Jack normally was a good cook, so Rhys guessed it must have been steam.  
    “Oh, why are you all dressed up then?” Rhys frowned. “I didn't forget our anniversary, did I?”  
    “What? No that’s next- well I guess yeah you did forget if you- Never mind! That's not what’s important!” Jack grabbed a bottle of wine, his hand slipping slightly, almost knocking over the others. “Shit- I just wanted- can’t I treat you to a nice dinner?” Jack smiled, but it was tight and lopsided, almost as though he was nervous.  
    “Jack? Are you ok? You're acting kinda weird.” Rhys went to grab the bottle from him, but Jack pulled it back.  
    “I'm fine! Nothing's weird!” Jack attempted to set the bottle back down, but this time when he slipped, he sent 2 bottles to the ground. Rhys jumped back, glad he left his shoes on, as the wine bottles shattered.  
    “Shit! This was supposed to- Frick!” Jack seemed genuinely distressed.  
    “Jack, it's ok, I don't even like wine!” Rhys held his hands up. “It’s not a big deal!”  
    “I thought you liked the brut I gave you?” Jack was close to hyperventilating, and his hands were shaking.  
    “I did! Mixed with some orange juice. But that doesn't matter, I'm gonna go-”  
    “No! I have- Shit, I gotta fix- Rhys!” Jack took a step forward and got down on one knee, right in the puddle of wine.  
    “Jack, you're gonna hurt yourself!”  
    “I love you.” Jack looked at Rhys, eyes wide but sincere. “I love you more than you know, and I wanted this to be perfect, but I also want it to be over, and I don't even know what I'm saying because I'm terrified of even asking.”  
    “Jack- get out of the wine.” Rhys tried to help Jack up, but the man wouldn't budge. Instead he pulled out a small velvet box that made Rhys’s heart leap.  
    “Not before you tell me… Will you marry-”  
    “Yes! Now get up here so I can hug you and not knock us back into glass and wine, you absolute idiot!”  
  
  
**18 From very far away**  
  
    Trips to Pandora never bothered Jack. He was used to leaving his home for long periods of time, hell he was even used to leaving Rhys when their relationship had been new. But somehow this trip was different. Jack couldn't stop thinking about Rhys. He missed him terribly. He found himself looking at a picture that he had taken from Rhys’s desk- a really cute one where he and his friends had gone to the beach and made castles. Jack softly traced Rhys’s face, the smile making his heart ache.  
    “I love you.” He sighed and put the picture back in his coat.  
  
  
**19 With no space left between us**  
  
    Jack pressed Rhys up against the wall as another grenade flew by them. “Shit! Where the hell do these assholes come from?!”  
    “Jack!?” Jack pushed Rhys closer to the wall, and Rhys felt his breath hitch. “Jack?”  
    “Don't worry, I’m not gonna let you get hurt,” Jack looked pissed, and Rhys supposed that was reasonable given the situation.  
    In a panic, Rhys tried to reassure Jack. “I trust you. I love you.”  
    Jack finally looked at Rhys, shocked. A new type of fury flashed across his eyes. “They're all dead.”  
  
  
**20 As we huddle together, the storm raging outside**  
  
    Jack had dozed off in Rhys’s lap, while Rhys ran his fingers through Jack’s hair. The soft crackling pops from the fire, and the quiet howling of the wind outside left a cozy sort of relaxation in the small cabin that Jack practically dragged Rhys to.  
    Rhys looked down at him, reveling in how relaxed the man’s face was. They may be stuck for a while because of the blizzard, but Rhys was glad Jack was able to relax. A forced vacation was better than none at all.  
    “I love you, Jack.”  
  
  
**21 Over your shoulder**  
  
    “-And make sure my schedule is cleared for this afternoon would you, cupcake?” Jack walked in front of Rhys, simply because he liked to lead.  
    “Of course, Jack. Does this mean I have the afternoon off as well, or am I doing all of your paperwork.” Rhys looked up to see Jack looking at him over his shoulder.  
    “Have I ever told you I love you? You and your smart ass mouth. Entertaining as heck.”  
  
  
**22 Muffled, from the other side of the door**  
  
    Jack stared at himself in the mirror for a long time before taking his mask off. He heard the cautious knock on the bathroom door, but chose to ignore it. Rhys was a tough kid, he could handle Jack not answering for a moment.  
    “Jack?” Rhys’s voice was muffled, but loud enough that Jack could hear. Jack sighed in defeat.  
    “Yeah, kiddo? Kinda busy!”  
    “I'm ordering some food, do you want anything? It's the diner you like.” Jack paused, shocked. Rhys hadn't even tried to ask if he could come in, talking through a door as though it was normal, and not hiding a huge secret.  
    “Y-yeah. “ Jack muttered, before realizing Rhys wouldn't hear him. “Just get me the combo I like, the one with the little sausages.” Jack couldn't help the relaxed grin. Maybe having the kid over more often wasn't going to be as bad as he had thought.  
    “Alright, I'll wait out in the living room for you, I love you!”  
    Jack paused for a moment, stunned in the suddenly lonely bathroom. “I think I love you too.”  
  
**23 Through a song**  
  
    When Rhys had let Jack join the small karaoke party Vaughn and Yvette had set up, he was expecting a lot of heckling. Instead Jack let them sing a few songs before deciding one of his own. Rhys had tried to see, but Jack kept it hidden, a smug grin on his face.  
    “You’ll see, Rhysie.” He had said, with a grin that made Rhys nervous. Jack stood up on his turn, and struck a pose, facing away from them, hip popped.  
    The song started, and Rhys couldn't immediately place it. He felt his face heat as he realized what Jack was doing. Jack turned, wild smile on his face as he started singing the most embarrassing disco love song Rhys had ever heard. Maybe it was only embarrassing because of the obnoxious dancing Jack had chosen to add into his little performance. Jack made sure to gyrate his hips, giving tiny thrusts to the beat.  
    Rhys covered his eyes but couldn't help but peek between his fingers. Jack was pointing at him, still thrusting to the beat. He mimed pulling Rhys towards him, and Rhys tried so hard not to smile, but even through his embarrassment he was endeared.  
    Vaughn and Yvette had already long since broken down into laughter, unable to keep their composure as the CEO danced- specifically to embarrass Rhys.  
    Jack finished the song with a twirl, right in front of him. He added his own lyric to the end. “I love you, Rhysie”  
    Rhys was never taking him to anything again.  
  
  
**24 Without really meaning it**  
  
    Rhys laid down near the fire Athena had set up, glad that they had stopped for everyone to get some rest. He sighed, watching the smoke dance into the air. A blue light flickered to his left, and Rhys looked away. “I’m trying to sleep.”  
    “Sleep is boring kiddo.” Jack’s voice was always loud and clear. Rhys wondered if he sounded like he was in your ear when he had been alive. “C’mon, you aren't even trying to sleep, your eyes are open.”  
    “I’m resting, Jack. I get you don't have to, but I'm still human.” Rhys closed his eyes. He didn't know what Jack was doing, and the way his voice hummed inside his head didn't help him sense what the hologram was . “Can you at least be quiet?”  
    “Nope. Dunno why I'm out now, but here I am.”  
    Rhys sighed. He opened his eyes, and found Jack sitting, watching the fire next to him. Rhys looked over to the caravan where the girls were sleeping, then over to Vaughn, passed out a few feet away.  
    When Rhys looked back at Jack, the hologram had his hand in the fire, watching it. “It's kinda weird. Even when you're used to it. Never thought anything could burn me.”  
    Rhys shifted so he was also facing the fire, carefully analyzing Jack’s face. “Burning isn't always a bad thing.”  
    “S’pose not. Weren't you trying to sleep, Rhysie?”  
    “Can’t, I guess. Love you too much.” Rhys smiled, hoping Jack got his joke, but he only gave him an odd look before looking back at his hand in the fire.  
    “Guess we’re both burning then, huh?”      
  
  
**25 In a blissful sigh as you fall asleep**  
  
    Rhys was surprised the first time Jack invited him over to watch a movie, and they actually watched a movie. He was even more surprised when Jack had him stay the night, and still hadn't tried anything. It was somewhat odd, talking with Jack in his bed, just relaxing back into the soft cushion. Rhys could feel himself drifting off to sleep.  
    “I love you” He yawned, softly shutting his eyes.  
    “...Love you too, Rhys.”

  
**26 Broken, as you clutch the sleeve of my jacket and beg me not to leave**  
  
    One step back, and Jack’s hand shot out and gripped Rhys’s coat. His eyes wide, and fearful. A bright blue scar burnt onto the face Rhys was never ready to see. A face Jack never meant for Rhys to see.  
    “Jack.” His voice was barely more than a breath. “What the hell, Jack?”  
    “Rhys- don't-” Jack’s voice broke in a way Rhys never expected to hear. “I love you- don't-” Jack couldn't seem to speak his thoughts, his mind racing for reasons to get Rhys to stay.  
    One step forward, and Rhys felt Jack’s grip tighten, afraid to let go, afraid Rhys would leave. He made sure his voice was soft, and reassuring. “I’m not going to leave Jack. Not because of a- a little scar like that.”  
  
  
**27 A taunt, with one eyebrow raised and a grin bubbling at your lips**  
  
    Rhys had hoisted himself onto Jack’s desk. Smug smile on his lips. Jack tried to glare at him in warning, but Rhys ignored him to lie down on top of all Jack’s paperwork, lounging like some kind of annoying cat.  
    “Rhys! I have to work you know.” Jack tried to push Rhys over, but realized that all the papers would go with him. “Seriously, up.”  
    “Maybe if I were sleepier, I'd go relax on the couch.” Rhys continued with his smug little grin. He knew Jack wouldn't do anything to punish him. He quirked one eyebrow. “I love you.”  
    Jack groaned, giving up. “Well, I just have to tire you out, don't I?”  
  
  
**28 When I am dead**  
  
    “Rhys’s character falls to the ground dead. Sorry, bro, Turk Enoch the Foul had a good run.”  
    “Man, Jack! You were supposed to protect me!” Rhys glared playfully at Jack, who just grinned.  
    “Whoops, guess you have to make another character now. Maybe you’ll pick a better name.” Jack looked back at the board. “Though this might be it for both of us. I kinda forgot I was at 2 hp left.”  
    Vaughn grinned. “Actually, you got hit while you and Rhys were talking. You're at negative 14 health now.”  
    Rhys laughed, and kissed Jack's jaw line. “God I love you, you dumb ass.”  
  
  
**29 Slowly, the words dripping from your tongue like honey**  
  
    Rhys could tell you the first time Jack told him he loved him. It had been surprisingly romantic, after a night of fun. They had been relaxing in an armchair looking out the window of his penthouse, the soft glow of Elpis illuminating them. Jack lazily traced Rhys’s tattoos, soft and slow, sending shallow shivers up his spine.  
    “I love you.” His voice was tired, but warm, pressing kisses along Rhys’s collarbone.  
  
  
**30 Too quick, mumbled into your scarf**  
  
    Snow fell softly, landing in Jack’s hair as he watched Rhys make a snow angel. Rhys had been running around all day in the cold, and Jack may have had enough, but his boyfriend was like a child sometimes.  
    “Jack, c’mon, it's fun!” Rhys sat up fast and looked at Jack expectantly.  
    "I’m not lying in the snow. Let’s head in, it's warmer inside.”  
    “But it's more fun out here. We could make a snowman or something.”  
    Jack sighed. “I cant believe I love you sometimes.”  
    “What was that?”  
    “Nothing!”  
  
  
**31 In awe, the first time you realized it**  
  
    It was the little things, Jack decided, that he liked about Rhys. Rhys was a good worker, and had a nice face. Sure they were dating, but there wasn't any real attachment as far as Jack was concerned.  
    It had taken him off guard when Rhys had invited him over for a party. Parties meant people, and, while Jack wasn't shy about Rhys being known as his boyfriend, but they never really spent time with other people nearby.  
    But Rhys has a face that Jack can't say no to, and within the week, Jack was dressed up in a suit at the door step of the only shitty apartment he ever was willing to go into. Rhys had given him a nervous smile when he answered the door, clearly dressed in casual clothing.  
    “I didn't think you’d dress up! I didn't say it was a fancy party!” Rhys tried to hide the smile on his face.  
    Jack just scoffed. “Maybe I just wanted to look nice. Had nothing to do with you.”  
    “Right, how silly of me.” Rhys let himself grin this time before kissing Jack on the cheek and introducing him to all of the other guests. All 2 of them. Rhys’s best friends, Vaughn and Yvette. Jack inwardly sighed, 4 people don't make a party.  
    Rhys had food on a table, and the couch set up for games and entertainment. The games they offered were 4 player compatible, but Jack didn't feel up for learning controls, and decided he’d just sit next to Rhys, with an arm around him.  
    Which ended up being more difficult than he initially thought, when Rhys bounced up in his seat, or leaned into Jack unnecessarily when taking hard turns in a racing game. Jack huffed softly, but Rhys would just smile, and go right back to the game.  
    It wasn't until the third time that Jack realized he was smiling, a warm feeling in his chest as he watched Rhys having fun. Jack frowned. “Oh my god, I love you.”  
    Rhys’s car took a sharp turn and ended up in a ditch when Rhys looked over at Jack in shock. “W-what?”  
    Vaughn and Yvette passed Rhys in the game, both seemingly unaffected by the development between them.  
    Jack swallowed. “I didn't- no, you didn't hear that.”  
    Rhys’s face lit up and he smiled brighter than Jack had seen, and it was so cute it hurt. “You love me?”  
    “I just said you didn't hear that!”  
  
  
**32 In a way I can’t return**  
  
    Checkups usually went quickly, Rhys never squirmed and was usually content to sit quietly with his arm on Jack’s desk while Jack made sure the machinery was working well. It was a nice way to sate that small part of himself that missed the more hands on aspect of his old job.  
    Today was an exception, with Rhys nervously wiggling in his seat while Jack tried to unlatch the panels of his forearm. “Seriously, Rhys, sit still. Whats with you today?”  
    “Nothing!” He squeaked. “Just- I dunno, maybe I drank too much coffee? Maybe we shouldn’t do this-” Jack gave him a glare and Rhys shut up. Rhys gave one more half hearted wiggle, before settling down, his face slightly red.  
    Jack got the screwdriver under the lip of the panel and carefully popped it open. The normally blank underside had Rhys’s unmistakably nice handwriting on it. A small hidden note. ‘I love you!’ it said. Jack grinned before looking at the kid. “You always flirt like this?”  
    “It seemed like a good idea at the time? Its- its sharpie and I couldn't wipe it off.” Rhys looked away nervously. Jack grabbed his chin and kissed him lightly.  
    “It’s cute.”  
  
  
**33 On a post-it note**  
  
    It really wasn't his fault if he was a little forgetful. Jack was good at doing things, not remembering his stupid mortal body and it's dumb needs. And really, Rhys worried too much if the notes littered across the house said anything.  
    Jack thumbed one that was pasted on the front door, more permanent than the rest, with small checkbooks and a pen taped next to it.  
  
It read:  
_Did you;_  
_Shower [ ]_  
_Grab clean clothes [ ]_  
_Eat breakfast [ ]_  
_Grab your keys [ ]_  
_Grab any work you brought home [ ]_  
_Grab your Echo [ ]_  
_Make sure I'm also awake [ ]_  
  
    The note itself did help. Jack hated the simple fact he even needed some dumb paper to remind him of basic things. Jack glanced back to the bedroom. He couldn't remember if he saw Rhys still sleeping. Sighing, he headed back, just to check, only to find Rhys’s side empty, except for the small yellow square sitting neatly on the pillow.  
Jack couldn't help the curiosity as he walked over. And he definitely couldn't help the dumb grin when he read the small “I love you!♡” left on the note. Dumb kid, with his dumb notes, making Jack happier than he had any right to be.  
  
  
**34 Before we jump**  
  
    Jack can see the way Rhys’s lips move, and he knows that he’s saying something Jack can’t hear over the wind whipping by them. Jack pulls his boyfriend closer trying to hear Rhys's desperate babble.  
    “I don’t like heights, I can't look, Jack-“  
    “Shhhh, Rhys it’s ok. You don’t gotta go if you don’t-“ Jack starts to reassure him, but he’s cut off by Rhys pressing their lips together, and pulling Jack backwards out of the plane.  
    Rhys whispers in Jack's ear, playful and coy, just like in the bedroom. “I love you.”  
    Jack definitely hadn’t expected this when he suggested a skydiving date.  
  
  
**35 As a goodbye**  
  
    “I love you.” They both echoed at once, just as the elevator opened its doors.  
    “I’ll see you after work? I wanna make something nice with you.” Rhys smiled. “Then maybe make something nice later.”  
    Jack laughed, “You know it sweetheart. Give em hell.”  
    “Right back at you, stud.”  
  



End file.
